


How to be a Mom Without Realizing It

by callmeshaq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love kira so much omg, in fact it's not done at all so i decided to do it, pack mom!kira is amazing and not done nearly enough, this was in my one-shot book but i decided to take it out of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshaq/pseuds/callmeshaq
Summary: In which Kira is the pack mom.
Relationships: Kira Yukimura & The McCall Pack, Kira Yukimura & The Pack, Liam Dunbar & Kira Yukimura, Lydia Martin & Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate & Kira Yukimura, Mason Hewitt & Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	How to be a Mom Without Realizing It

"Kira!"

Kira startled as she heard Liam shout her name from down the hall. A blush grew onto her face as classmates turned to her, her eyes wide as Liam shortened the distance between the two.

"I need your help!" Liam's eyes were panicked, his eyebrows attached to his hairline.

"What? Is something wrong? Oh God, something's wrong," Kira rambled. She started contemplating what could possibly cause Liam to want her so badly. _Did he mess up on a presentation? Did he trip? Did he fall on his face? Did he mess up and trip and fall on his face? ___

__"Okay, okay, stop overthinking it. I need..." Liam's face contorted into one of constipation. "advice."_ _

__Kira was confused. No one's ever done this before. "Um, okay? On what?"_ _

__"Hayden," Liam blushed and looked down._ _

__Okay, definitely no one has ever done this before._ _

__Kira's mouth was slightly agape, "Uh.. are you sure I'm the right person for this? Why don't you ask Lydia?"_ _

__"I could but she's not you," Liam replied sheepishly. "Anyways, our first date is tonight and I still don't know what to do."_ _

__Okay, not too bad. Kira's been on plenty of first dates. "Well, don't try dinner for a first date. No girl wants that. It can get awkward, horrendously awkward," _like constantly-chugging-water-until-almost-chocking-to-death-bad _.___ _

____Not that that's ever happened to Kira or anything._ _ _ _

____"So what should I do then? I'm freaking out."_ _ _ _

____"Just do something fun where you guys can still talk. Something like bowling or the penny arcade up the street. She'd like that, I think."_ _ _ _

____Liam looked relaxed for the first time since their conversation had begun, a relieved smile breaking out on his face. "Thanks, Kir. You're the best."_ _ _ _

____He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before scurrying off. Kira stood there stupefied, not realizing Scott had come up to her._ _ _ _

____Scott wraps his arm around her waist, giving his girlfriend a quick peck to the forehead in greeting. "Hey, what was that about?"_ _ _ _

____"Nothing," Kira looked up at her boyfriend with a smile. "Let's get to class."_ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Mason will not stop pacing and it's driving Kira crazy._ _ _ _

____"Mason?" Kira calls his name again. She has been trying to get his attention for ten minutes. She had simply come to his house for a book she had let him borrow to find him like this._ _ _ _

____He ignores her again. Or maybe he just doesn't hear her. Either way he's being irresponsive. Kira huffs before stalking up to him and pausing his movement with the palm of her hand._ _ _ _

____He finally looks up at her in surprise, as if he hadn't even realized she was there. "Oh. Hey, Kira."_ _ _ _

____"What's wrong with you?" Kira asked._ _ _ _

____"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Mason diverts his gaze. Kira moves her body to be within it once more and raises her brows. Mason lets out a heavy sigh before moving to his bed._ _ _ _

____Kira sits next to him. She won't force him to talk to her. He'll talk when he's ready._ _ _ _

____Mason takes a deep breath and kneads his fingers together, "Seriously, there's nothing wrong. I'm just nervous."_ _ _ _

____A noise Kira cannot describe escapes from her throat. "For what?"_ _ _ _

____"Okay, I haven't told anyone this. Not even my parents or Liam so let's keep it between us?" Mason questioned. Kira nods. Mason sticks out his pinky. Kira rolls her eyes fondly before intertwining her pinky with his._ _ _ _

____"I applied for an internship with Henry Leakes," Mason said._ _ _ _

____" _The _Henry Leakes?" Kira responded, astonished. Henry Leakes is a genius. Literally. He has an IQ as high as Lydia's, and created an app, Moonstar, that uses algorithms to automatically detect online criminal activity. He only hires people close to his intelligence, and even then he is highly selective.___ _ _ _

______Mason nods, "Yeah. I've gone in for interviews and screenings and such. I'm supposed to receive the news anytime now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira didn't have time to respond before Mason's phone pinged with a notification. It seems like time had slowed down before the young boy looked up at Kira, his face void of emotion._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" Kira panicked. "What is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I got it," Mason whispered. "Oh my god, I GOT IT!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two erupted into cheers and laughter grabbing one another in a tight hold, Kira telling Mason how proud she is._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira and Scott sat in the stands with the Pack minus Malia. Today was Malia's first ever track meet. She will sprint as well as run long distance. To say Kira was excited for her would be an understatement. Malia had been trying to find her niche for a while. Something that would ground her to humanity, make her feel normal in the same way lacrosse did for Scott, Kira, Liam, and Stiles. She's amazing at track._ _ _ _ _ _

______It also helps a bit that she's a coyote._ _ _ _ _ _

______While the others chatted Kira's eyes scanned the area for her friend. Malia wasn't stretching on the football field with the rest of the team. Just as Kira was going to voice her concern, someone had called her name._ _ _ _ _ _

______She turned her head to see Coach Billingsly, "Yes, Coach?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can you come talk to Malia, please? Said she won't talk to anyone but you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira looked at her boyfriend, her face one of perplexity. Scott shrugged. She turned to Coach Billingsly, "Okay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______After bidding the Pack a temporary goodbye, Kira followed Coach Billingsly to the secluded area Malia was situated. She waited for the man to leave before walking up to Malia and kneeling next to her, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malia instantly looked up, her piercing blue eyes meeting Kira's brown ones._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm scared," Malia admitted without prompting._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira sat down properly, "Why? You're great!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, in practice," Malia scoffed. "This isn't practice, Kir."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira sighed empathetically, "You will be amazing. You will go out there and you will race and you will win. You'll help the school win." Kira smiled gently._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malia's voice became soft in a way Kira never heard before, "But what if I don't?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira grabbed Malia's hands, "Then that's okay. We'll be proud of you no matter what. I'll be proud of you no matter what."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Malia's eyes turned back to their usual brown, a small smile on her face, "Thanks, Kir."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira smiled and shrugged one shoulder "Don't worry about it. Just go out there and win. Don't use any coyote juice though," she winked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malia rolled her eyes and nudged Kira, a chuckle escaping her lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______And Malia did win, but she may have used a little of coyote juice. Kira let it slide._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira and Stiles have gotten a lot closer since she first moved to Beacon Hills. They both adore comics and Marvel and DC and can't get Scott to watch Star Wars with them to save their lives. Their conversations are full of debates and banter and are light-hearted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Which is why Kira wasn't expecting him to turn up on her doorstep with a downtrodden expression upon his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______She let him inside and went to get him a Coke as he wordlessly sat in her living room. When she gave him his carbonated drink, he gave a small, forced, toothless smile in thanks. She just nods with her own gentle one plastered onto her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know this is sudden but I didn't have anyone to talk to this about," Stiles said after a few minutes of silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not even Scott?" Kira asked. She doesn't want him to think she doesn't care but... Stiles goes Scott when he's feeling this way._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I mean," Stiles sighed. "I did have other people to talk to but I wanted to talk to you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira was dumbfounded._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Um, okay," Kira smiled weakly. "Whenever you're ready."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two sat in silence again for a while after that. "I didn't get into UCLA," Stiles finally announced._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira's breath caught in her throat. She moved to sit next to him. She places a hand on his knee._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Stiles," Kira responded. He wanted to get into this school more than anything. Mainly because of Scott going to UC Davis. She let him turn into her for a hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know," Kira started. "George Washington has a great FBI program you may be interested in."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt Stiles smile against her neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira and Lydia have come a long way. Kira knows Lydia was a bit wary of her when she had first moved to town and Lydia had drawn even closer into herself after Allison's death, which was completely understandable, but Kira can honestly call Lydia one of her best friends._ _ _ _ _ _

______She doesn't know if Lydia feels the same way, but that's okay. She already had a best friend, and Kira's okay with just being a close one. So when Lydia called Kira in tears Kira had instantly jumped into her car and drove over to Lydia's house._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira has been there for around an hour, holed up in Lydia's room as the two cuddled, Lydia crying into Kira's shirt. The tears have slowed now, the only sound leaving Lydia being an occasional sniffle._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I was cleaning my room and came across some of Allison's things," Lydia stated, voice hoarse from the crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh. The two have talked about everything under the sun but Allison was never one of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And then I started thinking of how she should be here. How she should be graduating with us and how she should see how much of a great Alpha Scott is. How she should know Liam and Mason and Malia. How she should know _you _. Really know you. You guys would've gotten along so well."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kira didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I thought about how all of us; me, you, her, and Malia could've been a pack within the pack. Us girls having each other's backs. I thought about what she will miss in the future," Lydia's voice started to wobble and Kira rubbed her arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And I started bawling and called you. You're the one I wanted to talk to," Lydia said. She forced herself to calm down by taking a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And I used to think she would hate me for this, but now I know she doesn't and I'm not afraid to say it. Not anymore," Lydia sat up and turned her body to Kira. Kira wiped some tears from her own face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're my best friend, and I just wanted you to know that," Lydia let a silent tear drop from her eye. Kira let out a wet laugh before gathering the other girl into a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're my best friend, too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Melissa is out for the night on a 12 hour shift, so Kira is over at Scott's. They had just had dinner and were supposed to be watching a movie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But what was she to suspect? Dinner and a movie never ends in a movie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________... And neither of them really wanted to watch the movie anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Just as Scott was getting Kira's shirt off and throwing it to the ground with his, his cell phone had begun to ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just ignore it," Scott muttered against her lips. Kira nodded and recaptured her boyfriend's lips in a dirty kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But the phone kept ringing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two broke apart in frustration and Scott went to grab his phone only to see that his wasn't the one that was ringing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Baby?" Scott said. Kira hummed in response. "It's your phone that's ringing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh. Kira snatched it up from the coffee stand to see Liam's contact on the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She sighed in frustration as she brought the phone to her ear, "Yes, Liam?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wow, what's with the hostility?" Liam laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kira shot a look to her boyfriend as he continued to kiss on her neck before saying into the phone, "Kinda busy right now. What do you need?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just wanted to check on you,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kira had to pause as well as Scott. They're being interrupted because Liam wanted to check on them? She relayed this sentiment to the Beta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh," Liam's voice got disgusted. "did not want to know about that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're the one who interrupted, Liam!" Scott guffawed. Scott and Kira could hear Mason's laughter in the background._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So? Still don't wanna know about it. I'll just call tomorrow," Liam stated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kira sighed, "Okay, Liam."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Goodnight, Mom! Love you!" Liam and Mason giggled into the phone. The boy had hung up but Kira stared at the phone with shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did they just-?" Kira interrupted herself. Scott's face held a soft smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You are kind of like the pack mom," Scott casually said. Is she really? All she does is give advice and comfort them and encourage them and make sure everyone's favorites are present at Pack Movie Night and listen to them when no one else will and- _Oh _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kira guesses she _is _the Pack mom.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Scott's hands moved up and down Kira's sides as he attached himself to her neck once more, "Are you okay with that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kira grabs her boyfriend's face and smiles widely before kissing him with more passion than before. He stands whilst picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, starting the walk to his room whilst kissing her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Yeah _, she thinks, _she is _.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
